Akari Acura
Akari Acura is Toru's adopted sister. Like her brother, her profession is also a saboteur. But since the end of the war, she has solely been their main source of income. Akari is very attached and overly fond of her brother. When Toru decides to follow Chaika, she also chooses to travel with them. Background Appearance kari is a fairly tall woman, being almost as tall as Toru. She has thick green hair that stands bulbously on the top and tied into a pony tail at the back. Her attire consists of a pink mini skirt that exposes her hips and a top that lacks shoulders with a low neckline. She also has stockings that match her skirt in color, white knee-length boots with the heels and toes brown, and a yellow knife holder strapped to her behind. She is usually seen carrying her comblade sledgehammer both on and off the battlefield. Iron-Blood transformation When in the Iron-blood transformation, her hair becomes red like her Toru's with crimson markings appearing on her face and body. Unlike her brother's marking, hers are less elaborate and thinner as well, appearing as two sets of vertical lines appearing on the upper and lower sections of her forehead and cheeks. Personality Akari rarely shows her emotions, usually showing a blank expression and only talking in a polite manner. However, this is a facade as she is actually a bit of a pervert. The only times she shows emotion is either during battles or when interacting with her brother, Toru. Akari "loves" her brother and constantly expresses this "love" to him despite Toru always ignoring or rejecting her advances. Her attachment to her brother can often borderline on obsession, getting jealous whenever Toru interacts with another girl, prompting a violent or competitive reaction. Akari also has a very wild imagination, often thinking perverse thoughts or jumping to wrong conclusions, usually about her brother or those involved. Because she was orphaned at a young age, Akari believes in loyalty to one's family deeply. Thus, she deeply cares and respects her brother despite not being blood related. After the end of the war, she continues to stay and support him, even though she could have easily found another man to support her. When he decides to follow Chaika, she also chooses to go with him, regardless of the circumstances. However, her devotion does have limits, during the time when he refused to work, she threatened to stuff him if he didn't change. In battle, Akari has a great trust in her brother, able to work effectively as a team. While fighting, she is usually calm and composed, allowing her to analyze her opponent as she battles, although not to the same extent as Toru. If the fight does become intense, she sometimes becomes more violent and aggressive. Outside of her brother, Akari is capable of making rational decisions and interacting with others. While her brother is the only one she truly cares about, she has shown displays of compassion for others. Chaika Trabant, for example, she initially did not accept at first. However, over time, she has grown to care for Chaika as a friend. Relationships *Toru Acura *Akari Acura *Fredrika Similar Heroes Trivia Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Amazons Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Brutes Category:Female Category:Book Heroes Category:Rescuers